Hasta el día que muera
by EnterradoR
Summary: Amar no es fácil, y menos cuando se ama por primera vez. Pero vale la pena.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! Me dieron ganas de escribir sobre una pareja a la que nunca les he dedicado un fic antes. Quiero dar mi punto de vista acerca de como nació esta bonita relación. Para ello tomaré algunos momentos relevantes de esta pareja. Su primera cita después de Majin Buu, la formalización de su noviazgo, la primera vez que hacen el amor, el matrimonio, la primera discusión fuerte, la llegada de Pan al mundo y por ultimo el punto de culminación que no diré todavía pues será sorpresa.

Por cierto no soy experto en estos personajes ni mucho menos, así que cualquier sugerencia o crítica siempre será bienvenida ;D

También tengo que decir que este fic va dedicado totalmente a Tu Catalana Agent Peridot pues tendrá que afrontar un reto muy pronto, así que fuerza y ánimo, tu sabes todo lo que siento por ti y que siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo :)

Y sin más que decir, un cordial saludo y muchas gracias de antemano a quienes quieran leer esta humilde historia. Me salió cursi pero este capítulo lo ameritaba, los siguientes ya no serán así de dulzones y matadiabéticos xd

* * *

 _ **Hasta el día que muera**_

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde lo sucedido con Majin Buu y el mundo respiraba una agradable tranquilidad. La gran odisea que todos los guerreros Z debieron enfrentar había quedado atrás. Felizmente, aquella paz por la que tanto lucharon era una completa realidad.

Precisamente gracias a ello, tanto Gohan como Videl podían gozar de una agradable tarde de primavera que acariciaba con dulzor todos los rincones del bello monte Paoz. El sol estaba en su punto perfecto. Ni caluroso ni frío. La tarde relucía como lo haría un diamante o un rubí.

Ambos jóvenes estudiaban juntos en la sala de estar para el siguiente examen que debían rendir, mientras las ventanas abiertas adentraban la amable brisa que saludaba sus pieles. Tras el agotamiento mental que suponía leer y memorizar apuntes escolares por horas, decidieron que había llegado el momento de darse un merecido asueto.

—Ah, que cansada está mi mente — comentó Videl mientras se masajeaba la sien. Luego estiró los brazos hacia el techo como si estuviera recién levantándose de la cama.

—Yo creo que mi cerebro pesa cinco veces más ahora — bromeó Gohan muy animado, algo muy normal cuando estaba junto a ella. Poco a poco iba deshaciendose de la timidez que lo atacaba cada vez que la hija de mister Satán se acercaba o lo miraba profundamente. Aunque todavía esa cercanía le provocaba dosis de nerviosismo, paulatinamente se iba acostumbrando a su llamativa presencia —. ¿Quieres un jugo? — agregó haciendo gala de su característica amabilidad.

—Claro — asintió ella estampando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven, con premura, preparó un par de deliciosas bebidas naturales con frutas crecidas en el mismísimo monte Paoz. Luego ofreció el vaso correspondiente a su invitada.

A cualquiera que los hubiese visto le habría sorprendido comprobar que todavía no fueran novios, pues la química que desprendían cada vez que estaban juntos sería envidiada hasta por las parejas más sólidas. El cariño que emanaban a través de sus pupilas sólo podía pertenecer al de un par de enamorados. Sin embargo, Videl y Gohan todavía no formalizaban el noviazgo que ansiaba germinar; seguían tratándose como buenos amigos, aunque, consciente o inconscientemente, anhelaran otra cosa. Sus corazones enviaban emocionados mensajes el uno al otro, pero sus mentes no se daban por aludidas. El incipiente amor que deseaba nacer era una paloma mensajera que decidió tomar un camino con sinuosas curvas en vez de seguir una línea recta para llegar más rápido a destino.

Y es que, de alguna manera u otra, al infame Cupido le encantaba complicar las cosas más de la cuenta.

La realidad era que ambos se querían mucho más de lo que podían siquiera imaginar. Sólo faltaba dar el paso definitivo. Ese paso que Videl esperaba ansiosamente, pero que Gohan, fuera por timidez o exceso de caballerosidad, no daba. Simplemente no tenía conciencia de que su relación debía ir más allá de una amistad. Pero la joven heroína estaba decidida a que si él no realizaba el ansiado avance, entonces lo haría ella. Sólo esperaría unos cuantos días más para formalizar su relación. Siempre había sido una chica valiente y aunque no tuviera una noción muy clara sobre qué hacer o como actuar en una relación amorosa, no vacilaría si era ella quien tuviera que declararse finamente.

—Por fin terminamos de leer esas notas infinitas — comentó ella mientras acoplaba su espalda a todo el respaldo del sillón. Deseaba descansar tal como si estuviera en su cama, pues el agotamiento mental era tan o más desgastante que el físico.

—Sí, creo que debemos darnos un relajo ahora mismo — dio un suspiro de alivio antes de sorber entre sus labios el jugo preparado. Una mueca de felicidad llenó su cara al degustarlo.

—Me parece muy bien — asintió risueña — ¿tienes algo en mente? — preguntó otorgándole curiosidad a su mirada.

—¡Sí! — exclamó al instante lleno de felicidad —. Si no estás muy cansada, te quiero llevar a un lugar muy bonito — sus ojos brillaron al evocar imágenes de ese precioso lugar en su mente —. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Claro que me gustaría — respondió ella, semblante emocionado mediante.

Gohan, atento como siempre, cogió papel y lápiz para avisarle a sus padres que volverían en un par de horas. Lo habría hecho en persona, pero, milagrosamente, Goku había salido de compras con Milk. Su padre debía recuperar el tiempo perdido después de siete años de ausencia y esa era una de las formas de hacerlo, aunque para mala suerte suya ir de compras era tan odioso como para Vegeta lo era lidiar con humanos.

El híbrido semisaiya caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y atravesó el dintel para salir del hogar que lo había cobijado desde su tierna infancia. Videl, lo imitó sin esperar a que la llamara.

—Es un lugar muy bonito al que te llevaré y como ya sabes volar tan bien, llegaremos en un instante.

—Oh que bien, ¡ya estoy ansiosa! — dijo efusiva, queriendo imaginar aquel bello lugar que su amigo le mencionaba.

Por un instante la bella fémina pensó en tomarle la mano para volar de esa manera... ¡cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo! Pero en poco tiempo había aprendido a no invadir su espacio personal para no incomodarlo. Era esa falta de costumbre con la cercanía femenina lo que lograba ponerlo nervioso y tímido. Pero a pesar de ello, también notaba que su compañero de clases cada vez se acostumbraba más a su presencia y eso, era el consuelo que le servía para seguir teniendo paciencia.

Volaron uno al lado del otro con la elegancia de una pareja de pájaros, intercambiando comentarios entretanto. La hija de Satán requería detalles e información del lugar, dando cuenta de la impaciencia que la poseía. Pero él quiso seguir con el misterio para no arruinar la sorpresa que preparaba.

—Pronto llegaremos — anunció el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

Un par de minutos después, tal como esperaba, el varón vislumbró el lugar que conocía incluso mejor que la palma de su mano.

Descendieron pisando tierra al mismo instante. Videl demostraba una vez más lo talentosa que era, pues a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido desde que había aprendido a surcar el cielo ya parecía toda una experta.

Enseguida, un campo de flores acarició la vista y olfato de ambos con la delicadeza propia de la seda con el tacto. El aroma de ellas era mejor, sin duda alguna, que cualquier perfume hecho por el ser humano.

Muy cerca de ellos, un arroyo corría con agua tan pura y clara que parecía verdaderamente etérea. Las flores de variados colores en la ribera adornaban la epifanía de una forma que los mejores artistas querrían plasmar. Los robustos robles posicionados tras las margaritas, tulipanes y rosas, parecían cuidarlas como fieles hermanos mayores. La paz y armonía de la madre naturaleza, su belleza inacabable y perenne, deleitó los sentidos de ambos chicos por igual. Era un verdadero santuario de magia natural.

—¡Qué precioso lugar, Gohan! — sus ojos, acostumbrados a la selva de concreto de Satan City, no daban crédito a tanta belleza; ahora comprendía por qué su amigo quería llevarla a un lugar tan bello. Parecía un edén terrenal, un paraíso que había logrado subsistir gracias a estar alejado de las destructivas manos del ser humano.

—Todavía no llegamos a donde quiero llevarte — anunció Gohan enterneciendo su mirada, sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

—¿En serio todavía no llegamos al lugar que deseas? ¿Acaso puede existir algo más lindo que esto? — cuestionó Videl, dejando su boca abierta tras la pregunta.

—¡Sólo sígueme! — exclamó él con una feliz sonrisa, una que lucía en su faz como la mejor invitación posible.

Videl no dudó en hacer caso. Los presurosos pasos masculinos le indicaron la ansiedad de su compañero por mostrarle aquello que tanto quería hacer.

De pronto, por azarosa curiosidad, miró la espalda de su compañero de clase. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle ese muro de acero esculpido por el mejor de los escultores. Era la prueba exterior de la fortaleza de aquel que también se hacía llamar Gran Saiyaman.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan poderoso y que a la vez fuera tan amable y gentil? ¿Era lógico aquello?

—¡Por fin llegamos! — interrumpió él esas incipientes cavilaciones.

De pronto al pie de una cascada el guerrero que no quería serlo se detuvo. La mujer pestañeó sorprendida al comprender que por estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera la vislumbró antes de llegar. Y debería haberla visto o por lo menos, escuchado. La mente a veces realmente parecía sumergirse en otro mundo cuando se quedaba pegada pensando en algo que realmente le interesaba.

—Está muy linda — reaccionó por fin la fémina guiando sus pupilas a través del agua que caía sin cesar.

—Mira — indicó él con su índice hacia arriba —, justo allí hay una cueva muy interesante.

Ella siguió el dedo, observó atentamente y vio que, efectivamente a un lado de la cascada, a relativa altura, había una misteriosa caverna.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos chicos se adentraron unos cuantos pasos en las entrañas del lugar. Si no hubiera estado acompañada por Gohan, Videl no habría estado tan tranquila como estaba, pues lo desconocido siempre tiene la cualidad de generar expectación e incluso temor.

—¡Hola! — el héroe saludó de repente a la vez que se detenía, provocando un pequeño eco a través del amplio pero poco profundo túnel.

De pronto una criatura color lavanda y con alas en su espalda emergió entre la oscuridad. Su tamaño hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera, y precisamente así sucedió con la hija de mister Satán, quien instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos. Fue el instinto quien la obligó a hacerlo por su propia seguridad.

Gohan la miró delatando comprensión y ternura en su mirada, entendiendo que para una chica de ciudad acercarse a dragones voladores no era una costumbre ni mucho menos. Era completamente normal que el temor se convirtiera en un aliado para sobrevivir.

—Ven, no te preocupes, él es mi amigo desde la infancia — solventó aquellas dudas con una cálida sonrisa. Ella parpadeó con sorpresa y luego lo miró admirada. ¡Tenía amistad con un dragón! Vaya sorpresa le infundió aquello, aunque en realidad no tenía porque asombrarse pues ya había tenido la suerte de conocer a uno de los amigos del guerrero en plena ciudad. Recordaba perfectamente bien a aquella entrañable pareja de dinosaurios voladores que habían ido a rescatar a su pequeño de las garras de un malvado empresario circense.

Una sonrisa emergió al recordar aquel suceso en que Gohan actuó como el Gran Saiyaman. Ya más tranquila, se decidió a preguntar con humor:

—¿Estás seguro que no intentara comerme?

—Bueno a lo mejor te come un brazo o una pierna, pero nada más — continuó la broma mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

—Gohan... — usó solamente su nombre como réplica.

—¡Es broma! — se excusó llevando una mano a su nuca, tal como solía hacerlo su padre. La genética resplandecía en ese preciso instante aunque él no diera cuenta de ello.

—Está bien, pero por si acaso dile que tengo mal sabor — le guiñó con complicidad.

Gohan rió e incluso el dragón pareció hacerlo. Después de mucho tiempo tratando con el hijo de Goku había aprendido mucho sobre el lenguaje humano.

El mítico pariente de los reptiles hizo de guía para ambos, avanzando otro poco a través de la caverna. Mientras caminaba, Videl todavía no podía asimilar que estuviera siguiendo a todo un dragón. Su mente racional aún no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

Unos cuantos segundos después llegaron al hogar del mítico reptil; allí reunidos unos dragoncitos jugaban muy contentos. Pero cuando vieron la visita que venía en camino se arrojaron a saludarlo sin siquiera pensarlo; la emoción, tan genuina e indescriptible, daba prueba de que Gohan era alguien muy preciado para ellos. Los "pequeños", que ya presumían casi el tamaño de Videl, hacían recordar al amigo dragón de Gohan cuando también era un cachorro.

Los infantes resplandecían infinita alegría. Él los saludó a cada uno con una sonrisa, diciendo sus nombres mientras acariciaba sus sinuosas cabezas.

La sonrisa masculina destellaba en ese momento más que el sol en un día sin nubes o que la luna en una noche sin estrellas. Y no, no era una exageración. Realmente así era. Por eso mismo ella, la que en un futuro quería ser su novia, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La palabra fascinada se quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía.

Videl sintió un temblor de emoción recorriendo toda su médula espinal. Ese chico que tenía el poder de destruir un planeta sin esfuerzo, también tenía un poder mucho más maravilloso que ese: el poder de dar amor como pocas personas en el mundo podrían hacerlo.

Y allí estaban las legendarias criaturas, aquellas que habrían infundido el más terrible de los miedos a cualquier humano, comprobando que a pesar de su feroz aspecto eran tan susceptibles al amor como cualquier otro animal.

Gohan, sin duda alguna, era un ser especial.

Ella, todavía tímida, permaneció aparcada a un lado observando con incredulidad en su faz. De alguna manera tenía muy claro que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, un mundo de criaturas fantásticas que a pesar de su ferocidad podían ser las más amables. Una maravilla que gracias a su amigo había descubierto, como también descubrió las esferas del dragón y a los poderosos guerreros Z. ¡Incluso había estado en el Templo de Kamisama! Gohan, sin ningún tipo de egoísmo o interés, le mostraba las puertas de un mundo lleno de magia que definitivamente no era de ella.

Ella era una extraña en aquel mundo. Así se sentía todavía.

Fue entonces que algo la sacó de su distracción; Gohan la estaba llamando con otra feliz sonrisa en su cara, invitándola a entrar en ese mundo que conocía tan bien.

Ese mundo que le pertenecía a él.

Le quería compartir su mundo. La estaba invitando a entrar. Por ello, sus azulados ojos adquirieron tintes indescriptibles de ternura.

Se llenó de felicidad al comprenderlo y sin dudarlo más, traspasó el umbral imaginario que su mente había impuesto como barrera.

Ahora el mundo de Gohan sería el de ella también. Sí, lo sería porque él la amaba y ella a él. No eran novios todavía, pero no necesitaban serlo para estar totalmente segura de los sentimientos que su corazón le gritaba con cada latir. Cada palpitar gritaba un te amo, por más cursi que sonara para cualquiera.

Y una feliz sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, resplandeciendo como una luciérnaga ahuyentando la oscuridad de la noche. Ese mundo lleno de magia, tan único y especial, ahora también era de ella.

Sin esperar más, ya sin ningún tipo de duda encima, Videl, fielmente acompañada de Gohan, comenzó a jugar con los dragoncitos como los cachorros que eran. Y ella a su vez, también se sintió como una infante. La alegría era dueña y señora del lugar.

Esa chica tan áspera y desafiante en un primer momento, también podía ser la más tierna de todas. Él también la estaba descubriendo, él también estaba abriendo el umbral de esa alma que se había cerrado para enfrentar el agreste mundo.

Como si estuviera hechizado, Gohan no podía quitarle su mirada de encima. Simplemente no podía dejar de observarla fascinado. Pero para desencanto de sus ojos, su timidez le sonrojó las mejillas, advirtiéndole que no debía verla tanto. Y terminó haciendo caso aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Aunque todavía no se diera cuenta, tenía una misión importante por delante. Derrotar a su timidez.

De improviso, ajena al sentir de Gohan en ese preciso momento y mientra jugaba con los dragoncitos, los orbes azules de la bella adolescente temblaron emocionados sin saber por qué. No había ninguna razón para que comenzaran a ponerse acuosos, pero de alguna manera lo hicieron.

Pero se equivocaba en algo, en realidad si sabía la razón.

Se emocionaba porque había encontrado al hombre que quería para siempre en su vida. No tenía dudas de ello. Él era único.

—Gracias Gohan — dijo mientras acariciaba junto a él a esos pequeños que lucían tan felices como ella.

—¿Gracias por qué?

Videl lo miró profundamente antes de responder; una hermosa sonrisa brilló como un radiante diamante en su cara. Sus femeninos ojos, tiernos y transparentes como el agua del lago más puro, dejaron ver claramente que no sería su boca la que hablaría... sino su corazón.

—Por compartir tu mundo conmigo.

Unas emocionadas sonrisas forjaron ambos rostros. Unas que habrían eclipsado al sol entero. No era irreal decir que el universo sentía envidia de ellos en ese preciso momento. Sus miradas temblaron al unísono, sincronizándose gracias a la química exclusiva que sólo el amor podía provocar.

Ninguno necesitó decir más, pues las palabras sobran cuando el corazón habla.

Y es que cuando el corazón se manifiesta, la magia se vuelve realidad.

Cuando el corazón habla, nada más tiene importancia.

Cuando el corazón habla... logramos ser quienes realmente somos.

* * *

Continuará (aunque no sé cuando :P)


End file.
